Frogs
by chubere
Summary: Tommy convinces Teddy to pull a prank on Billy with him but in retrospect that was a terrible idea.


AN: My first Young Avengers fic, inspired by Kaciart on Tumblr .com/post/8058092877/so-then-froggster-was-supposed-to-be-choosing

* * *

><p>"Guys?" Billy asked as the blue light faded. "Hey guys can you hear me?" He looked around the small room, starting to feel uneasy. The spell he'd just done hadn't been anything major- just some work on the basics that Tommy had insisted he do. Why Tommy was pretending to give a shit he didn't know, but Teddy had wanted to go along with it and Billy was in too deep of shit with him to argue.<p>

He stopped his search for a moment as he thought about the reason for that, their last mission. In retrospect, jumping in front of Teddy (who, as he was more than willing to remind his boyfriend, had accelerated healing powers) to save him from the other guy's spell was _not _a good idea. Teddy hadn't even _looked_ at Billy for days, and he was still more than a little pissed.

Which brought Billy back to the issue of where the hell did Teddy go, because it was going to be kind of hard to make peace with him when he couldn't even find him. He took a step forward, meaning to check the next room, when something at his feet caught his eye.

Frogs.

Two frogs.

Two frogs sitting exactly where Teddy and Tommy had justbeen standing.

**Shit.**

For several long seconds, Billy didn't do anything. He just stared at the frogs, trying to think of another explanation, starting to panic as he came up blank. He sank to his knees and tried to remember how to breathe. _. _Both frogs stared at him as he leaned forward, neither making any attempt to get away. Billy gulped.

"Teddy?" he whispered. The frog on the left croaked. Billy let out a choked sob and grabbed both amphibians. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," he sobbed as he cradled them as close to his face as he could without making them squirm. "I swear I'll fix this," he promised after a few minutes of snotty tears and frog hugs.

But a half an hour, and numerous spells later, Billy was still alone with two slightly confused frogs. "This is the worst," he mumbled through another wave of tears.

In the hallway, just outside the door to Billy and his frogs' room, two very un-frog-like boys listened to the distressed brunette.

"Can we tell him it's a joke yet?" Teddy whispered to Tommy.

"No," he answered as he tried not to laugh, "this is too good to stop now." Teddy frowned but dropped it, regretting his decision to let Tommy help him get back at Billy.

For almost another half hour they let the spell-caster try to fix the problem that wasn't there, Teddy feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second. Thankfully, Tommy was starting to get sick of standing still.

"Alright, I think we're good." Teddy heaved a sigh of relief and cautiously pushed the door open. Billy, with his arms wrapped around legs and face firmly pressed into his knees, didn't even twitch. Tommy waited a half a second before announcing his presence, at which point Billy stiffened. Teddy wondered if he was even breathing.

"Sorry, Billy, probably let that one go too long," he said sheepishly. Now Billy slowly raised his face, expression one of complete disbelief. A few seconds passed in silence.

"You mean… I didn't turn you into frogs?" he asked hoarsely. Tommy shook his head and snorted.

"Obviously. Do you really think I'd stay still if you were going to turn me into a slimeball?" Billy didn't reply, instead he slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Teddy was quick to follow.

"Um, Billy," he started, knowing that he was the one that had stepped in it this time. Billy didn't look back, and he didn't slow down. "Just wait a sec, please?" No response. Teddy sped up and moved in front of him to cut him off. Billy looked at his shoes said nothing, although he did stop. Teddy sighed and resisted the urge to smack himself in the face. "Look, I'm sorry. That was stupid- I mean really, really stupid. I don't know why I let Tommy talk me into it," he went on for a while, begging Billy to forgive him and not hate him for being an idiot. He stopped when he noticed Billy crying again though, feeling his own heart break a little. "Billy…" the other boy shook his head and tried to turn away, but Teddy grabbed him before he could make his escape, pulling him into a tight hug. He rested his chin on Billy's head and they stood like that for what felt like an endless amount of time.

It did end though as Billy's tears (most of which had soaked Teddy's shirt) stopped and he finally relaxed into the hug. Teddy loosened his grip to tilt Billy's face up. He was relieved to see his boyfriend's dry, if a little red, eyes filled with emotion that wasn't pure hate. He thought about apologizing again but decided that a kiss sounded like a much better idea.

And when Billy kissed him back, he promised himself that they were never fighting again.


End file.
